24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7: 4:00am-5:00am
| code = 7AFF21 | author = Manny Coto & Brannon Braga | director = Brad Turner}} Jonas Hodges prepares to enter witness protection, even as Olivia Taylor sets in motion a plan to eliminate him. Jack and Renee attempt to track down Jibraan Al-Zarian, the innocent man whom Tony plans to set up as a scapegoat for an impending terrorist attack. Episode guide * asks Renee and Jack if they have secured the canister. Jack says no. Taylor asks what happened. He says Galvez had help from Tony Almeida. She says he's working with us. Jack says it only appeared that way. President Taylor tells them that Hodges said he was a small cog in a big machine. Jack says that he is our only lead and asks to interrogate Hodges and use his family as leverage. President Taylor doesn't want it to be an interrogation. * is informed of the witness protection immunity agreement that will be given to Hodges in exchange for his cooperation. She and her mother argue saying this man killed Roger Taylor and thousands of American citizens. Aaron Pierce receives the agreement from Olivia Taylor, who carelessly asks about killing Hodges, and immediately apologizes for what she just said. Olivia then calls Martin Collier and asks him to remember a time when he said a problem can be eliminated. She asks to meet him face to face. * is in FBI medical being interrogated by Jack Bauer. Hodges says all these attacks were done to frame a Muslim terrorist cell where the government can no longer be helpful and citizens would demand drastic measures. Jack yells for Hodges to give names for the co-conspirators. Jonas yells he doesn't know. * and the conspirators are discussing how the plan is going to go down. Tony and his crew break into Jibraan Al-Zarian's house and tells him to keep his mouth shut. While Tony finishes tying Hamid Al-Zarian in his bed, one of his accomplices places incriminating evidence on Jibraan's drawers. Tony goes to Cara, who is working on Jibraan's computer, and asks her how much time does she need. Cara tells her that it's just finishing downloading but that she has finished with the fake transactions. Tony then goes to Jibraan and takes the tape from his mouth but not before threatening to kill Hamid if he screams for help. Jibraan then asks them who they are and why they're putting this incriminating evidence on his house. Tony tells him that if he doesn't do as he says, he's gonna kill Hamid and then him, but if he cooperates, they might live through it. Tony then hands him a statement he wants him to read. Jibraan tells him he can't do that, and Tony draws his gun and walks towards Hamid. Jibraan screams at him to stop and agrees to cooperate. Tony then tells him he has five minutes to get ready. At the FBI Headquarters, Chloe O'Brian tells Jack Bauer she has finished the sweep with the CTU servers and that they haven't detected anything. Jack tells her they'll have to widen the perimeter and asks her to check every Muslim in the Washington, D.C. area, especially those working on sensitive positions or places. He also tells her to target any political activist in the Muslim community. He finally tells her to contact INS for a list of recent immigrants. As Janis Gold listens to this, she argues about this being "racial profiling". Jack approaches her and tells her that right now this is the only way to find out about the possible terrorist attacks Jonas Hodges was talking about and asks her if she can work with that. Janis reluctantly agrees and Jack goes back to Chloe. As he was telling her something, he blanks out and forgets what he was talking about. After Chloe reminds him what he was talking about, he tells her what to do and gets out of the room. Chloe walks up to Janis, worried about Jack's health. Janis then mentions something about his infection, but realizes that Jack hadn't told Chloe about it. Renee Walker, who was listening to her then tells her how Jack was infected by the prion variant earlier that day. Chloe is angered by this and walks to Jack who is about to inject himself. She approaches Jack and blasts him for not telling her about his condition. Jack tells her they need to stay focused on finding Tony. When she tells him he has to go to a hospital, Jack tells her there is no cure and that he has probably a day or two left. As he injects himself, Chloe starts crying and tells Jack she's sorry about his condition. Jack assures her he is okay and that he has accepted his fate, but that they need to keep working on finding Tony. As Chloe continues to cry, Jack reaches out and holds her hand. He pleads for her to keep working. Chloe replies with a shaky, "Okay," and she stands up to go back to work. Back at the Al-Zarian's apartment, Jibraan is recording the statement Tony told him to read, while Cara watches it on the computer. Jibraan's statement addresses the death of innocent Muslims at the hands of the US. As he reads, Cara stands up and sees a police car arriving at the house. She tells Tony and as he looks out, he tells her to put down the computer, watch Hamid and stay out of sight. He then goes to Jibraan and tells him to convince the officers that everything is alright. Tony hides behind the door, gun in hand, while Jibraan opens the door. The police officer tells him they got a call from his neighbors about some yelling. Jibraan assures them everything is fine and that he just had an argument with some friends. When the officer inquires about the friends, Jibraan tells him he asked them to leave. The officer seems satisfied with the explanation and asks him to keep it down next time. As the police leave, Tony tells one of his accomplices to take Jibraan. He asks where are they going, but Tony tells him he doesn't need to know. Tony's accomplice then drags Jibraan back in front of the camera as he continues to record the statement. At the FBI Headquarters, Chloe finds multiple deposits totaling over $2 million over the last six months from a Muslim relief organization called Islamic League for World Peace to a bank in Washington. As they verify the owner of the account, Jibraan's name comes up. Chloe then finds out that he has allegedly been visiting extremist websites lately. She also finds out he had a fake address on his information and had put a man called Muhtadi Gohar as his contact on his INS form. Gohar lives in a mosque and Jack and Renee leave to talk with him. As they are leaving, Renee approaches Jack about his condition and how it can affect him in the field. Jack assures her he is okay and that he wants to help. They then leave. At the White House, Aaron Pierce brings Martin Collier to Olivia Taylor's office. Olivia thanks him for coming but warns her that what she has suggested to do is a whole lot different than just digging up dirt on an opponent like she did with Noah Daniels during her mother's campaign. Olivia assures him she wants this man taken care of and tells him it's Jonas Hodges. Martin is surprised and she reveals him about Hodges' involvement in the attacks of the day as well as her brother's death. She tells Martin about the witness protection agreement that her mother signed for him. Martin then advises her to walk away and not do this because she won't be able to deal with it. Olivia blasts him for trying to give her a lecture about conscience and assures him Hodges has to pay. She then handles Martin a document with Hodges' itinerary for him to deal with it. Martin takes it and tells her that he'll make a call with someone who'll contact her soon. As he walks away, Aaron looks suspiciously at them. When Aaron closes the door, she sighs. At the FBI, Janis is leading U.S. Marshal Sullivan to medical where Hodges is being held. Sullivan will take Hodges into custody for the witness protection program. He hands Hodges a dossier with all the information about his new identity where he will be called Robert Tippett. Hodges looks at the dossier and after reading the name, he says it sounds like a "dog breed". Sullivan then outlines their schedule, which will start with a stop at the WitSec facility in Colorado where they'll finish briefing him on his new identity and fabricate his new ID. Afterwards he'll be taken into counseling. When Hodges asks about that, Sullivan points out that some people need it to deal with their new lives. Hodges then asks him if he thinks he is coming off easy with this agreement and Sullivan only replies that he doesn't think anything. Hodges then criticizes his attitude and tells him how he has lost everything: his family, his company, and the name he worked tirelessly to make mean something. Sullivan only replies that they'll be leaving for Andrews Air Force Base in thirty minutes and expects him to be ready. As he walks out, Hodges throws the folder at the door in anger. Jack and Renee arrive at the G Street Mosque. As they get out, Jack pulls out his gun. When Renee tells him they're innocent people, he tells they're probably responsible for terrorist attacks. Renee rings the bell and shows her ID, and then Muhtadi Gohar walks out to meet them. As he sees Jack, he recognizes him from the TV transmission of the Senate hearings of that morning. He then opens the gate for them and invites them inside. As they come inside, Renee tells him they are looking for Jibraan Al-Zarian and shows him a picture of him. Muhtadi only asks her why they think he is a terrorist and they just tell him how they got to him. When he refuses to look at the picture, Renee insists and Jack screams at him. Muhtadi looks at it and tells them he indeed knows Jibraan but assures them he is not a terrorist. When he asks to see what evidence they have against Jibraan, Jack screams at him to give his address. They then get into a heated argument where Muhtadi brings up the illegal ways in which they tracked Jibraan. He also tells Jack how he knows what he'll do to him after watching the Senate hearings. When Jack keeps on losing his temper, Muhtadi keeps himself steadfast on not believing the accusations against Jibraan. At this moment, Janis calls Renee and tells her about the police report on Jibraan's apartment several minutes earlier. Renee tells her to set up a perimeter and keep the building under surveillance. He tells Jack they have an address, but Jack decides to take Muhtadi with them to prevent him from calling Jibraan. As Cara watches the video recorded by Jibraan, Tony hangs up with someone who has told him the staging area is ready. Cara tells her the video will be uploaded in two minutes. Tony then goes to Jibraan and tells him he needs to talk with Hamid. Tony orders one of his accomplices to wake him up, but Jibraan tells him he won't be able to lie to his brother. Tony reminds him that they need him to think he is a real terrorist. Jibraan then walks up to Hamid who is just waking up and assures him he won't be harmed. When Hamid asks about the people in their house, Jibraan tells him they're some friends and that he has to do something. He then tells him how the Americans have harmed them and how they are responsible for the death of their parents. Hamid is angered and asks Tony what has he done with him. Jibraan keeps talking and tells him that if the police asks him anything, he needs to tell them what he has told him. Jibraan tells Hamid that he loves him and kisses him in the forehead, but Hamid spits at him and tells him how ashamed he is to be his brother. Tony then takes Jibraan and leaves Harbinson taking care of Hamid. Cara is not so sure that the brother is convinced, but Tony calms her as they leave. At the White House, Olivia is contacted by the hitman that Martin told her about. He tells her that Martin gave him the itinerary and asks about the fund transfer. He gives her the account number, as Olivia types them in her computer. He tells her that after the funds are transferred, he'll proceed and they'll be no need for them to talk anymore. Although Olivia was about to ask him something, he quickly hangs up. She prepares to authorize the transfer of funds, just when Aaron walks in and tells her that her father has arrived. She is surprised and Aaron tells her that with the impending threat, her mother ordered to have him transferred. Olivia thanks him and tells him he'll be there soon. After Aaron leaves, Olivia sits down and hesitates to make the transfer of funds. After thinking for a moment, she cancels the transaction and walks out of the office. As she walks out, she tries to contact Martin but only gets his answering machine. She then leaves a message telling him that she couldn't go through with it. Jack and Renee are driving towards the Al-Zarians' apartment with Gohar. Chloe calls Jack and tells him that he found some discrepancies with the information of the accounts he had told him earlier. All the information was backdated, which means that it was really entered into the computer today but made to look as if it was entered several months ago. Jack hangs up and tells Renee about this realizing that Jibraan was being framed. Jack recognizes his mistake and decides to uncuffs Muhtadi. As he does so, Muhtadi tells him how surprised he is with the honesty with which Jack recognized his mistake, unlike other authorities with which he has dealt. He then tells Jack that he forgives him, but Jack says he didn't ask for his forgiveness. Muhtadi then tells him that he expects at least that he forgives himself. Jack tells him it's too late for that, but Muhtadi assures him it's never too late to turn to God. .]] At the White House, President Allison Taylor is with Henry taking care of him. She tells him how she expects him to understand and know about the decisions he took. Henry calms her and tells her she is the President and that she has done well. Olivia then walks in and hugs her father. He then thanks her for being there helping her mom. He also tells her how surprised and grateful he is at knowing they learned to mend their differences. Allison then brings the subject of Hodges, and Henry tells Olivia that he knows it hasn't been an easy decision. Olivia, however, tells them she has had time to think about it and she knows it wasn't an easy decision but that she knows it was ultimately the best. Allison then assures her that Hodges will face trial sooner or later. At the FBI, Hodges is getting ready to be transported. As he waits, he takes out his wallet and pulls two pictures of his wife and daughter. As he looks at them saddened, Sullivan walks in and calls him by his new name. Hodges doesn't reply, but Sullivan assures him it's normal at first. He then asks for Hodges wallet and the picture, telling him he has to confiscate them. As Sullivan carts him away, Hodges asks him if he likes his job. Sullivan tells him he doesn't plan to do it his entire life, and Hodges tells him that maybe they can work together some day. He then tells him he doesn't intend to be Mr. Tippett forever. Hodges then stands up and gets in the care where he is being transported. After closing the door, Sullivan goes to finish some paperwork with a guard. Inside the car, Hodges pulls one of the pictures of his family he had hidden inside his shirt. As he looks at it, the car blows up, throwing Sullivan and the guard to the ground. At the Oval Office, the President is meeting with Olivia and Tim Woods. Tim is telling her of the new lead that Jack and Renee are following with Jibraan Al-Zarian. As he is telling her about this, he receives a call and excuses himself. When he returns, he informs them that Jonas Hodges was just killed with a car bomb. Olivia is quickly distraught by this and excuses herself with a phone call too. As they are left alone, Tim assures Taylor that this was an inside job since very few people knew about Hodges' itinerary. Taylor, angered, tells Tim to find out who did this. As Olivia walks out, Aaron asks her if everything is okay. She tells him it is and tries walking away from him. She finally finds Martin on the phone and quickly tells him that there has been a mistake because she never completed the transfer of funds. Martin is trying to calm her down and tells her they can't talk about this on the phone. As Olivia continues to ramble about what has just happened and how she is responsible, Martin continues trying to keep her calm and not talking and tells her they need to meet somewhere. They then agree to meet at Pershing Park as soon as possible. She hangs up while Aaron is pacing down the hallway, suspecting something is wrong with her. Jack and Renee arrive at 2700 Eastbrook where Jibraan and Hamid live. The FBI team is already surveilling the apartment and Tim Moran briefs them about the armed suspect holding a hostage. Jack asks about Tony, but Moran tells him he is not there. Moran then tells Reed, who is handling the fiber optics camera, to give them another look. Reed focuses on the hostage and Muhtadi tells them he is Hamid. Jack realizes they're using him as leverage with Jibraan. Jack then tells Moran that they need to rescue the hostage in order to find out Jibraan. As Jack prepares to raid the house, Muhtadi asks Renee if he is okay. Renee tells him about the infection, but assures him he is the best. Jack then prepares to enter the apartment with an FBI team. As they knock the door down, an agent throws a flash bomb to blind Harbinson. As he falls, Hamid breaks a nearby glass and with a broken shard stabs Harbinson in the neck. Jack orders him to stop and tells him they need him alive to find his brother. He tells Hamid they know he's being framed and that they want to help him. As Jack moves in on Harbinson, he asks for a medic. Split screen: Jack is trying to stop Harbinson's bleeding in order for him to give vital information to Tony's whereabouts. Detectives are investigating the scene where Hodges's van exploded. Olivia sits worried and scared that she was responsible for the murder of Jonas Hodges. Tony and Jibraan are walking to the terrorist's van to drive to the location where they plan on using the canister. A bio-suited terrorist is experimenting and preparing to modify the canister while Cara Bowden supervises the process. Tony and Jibraan arrive at a street where they get in a van. Inside, another of Tony's operative is setting up some surveillance taps in a computer. Tony asks him how much time he needs and he tells him about 15 minutes. Jibraan asks them what they're planning to do, but Tony doesn't tell him. As Jibraan looks to the screen, he realizes they plan to attack the subway system during the busy morning hours. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Omid Abtahi as Jibraan Al-Zarian * Rafi Gavron as Hamid Al-Zarian * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Ravi Kapoor as Muhtadi Gohar * Leland Orser as Martin Collier * Amy Price-Francis as Cara Bowden * Kevin McCorkle as U.S. Marshal Sullivan * Matt McTighe as Tim Moran * Hervé Clermont as Police Officer Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * Brian Kimmet as Harbinson/Operative #1 * Randy Flagler as Operative #2 Uncredited * Randall Archer as Cara's accomplice * Dana Bunch as Agent Teller * Christina Cannarella as Natalie * Brett DeLuca as Charters or Turner * Steve Lanza as Agent Reed Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: . * This is the first [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] segment that doesn't have Jack Bauer listed in the character title, and the only such segment until Live Another Day. * Tony says to Jibraan "you'll find out soon enough" when he asks what they're planning. He said the same thing in "Day 7: 9:00am-10:00am," when the pilot asks him what he wants. * Footage of the bus explosion from "Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am" can be seen on the computer screen at the start of this episode. * Following the car bomb explosion, the two cables that prevented the vehicle doors from flying too far outward are clearly visible in the flames. * Olivia Taylor's contract killer told her to transfer the funds to... International Banking Code victor-six-bravo-one-bravo-one (v6b1b1) Account Number 0599072477. When it shows her hesitating to send to the funds it is visible that she forgot to enter the last 7 into the account number space. The number she types is 059907247. See also * 4:00am-5:00am (disambiguation) 721 Day 721